Just What Happens
by Hiei'sAngel101
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Plus some girls.. ooh-la.. one-shot


**Author's Note: Heh, well, I've had this sitting in my computer for a looooong time. And I was reading it, and I suddenly thought to myself 'Hey, this could totally be a one-shot.' XD so of course, I immediately get online and post it. Enjoy! Love!**

* * *

_What Happens When Kurama And Hiei Get High?_

Miranda stumbles, trying to stand up. "Whoa...Why is everything upside down?" she asks, her voice odd.

Kurama has his eyes closed, and is sitting down. "I don't even want to see." _Why the HELL did I agree to this..._

Miranda smirks, but before she can say anything they all hear a dull thud. Rhea punched the wall.

"Oww...what the heck, why does Hiei feel like plasterboard?" she asked, confused.

Hiei snorts. "Idiot. I'm three feet to the right." _Amazing I can still tell my right from up..._

Rhea swings another punch two feet to the left. "Like that? Did I get you that time?"

Kurama bites his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh, but he fails, and giggles like an idiot.

Miranda grins, then starts her own uncontrollable giggles, accidentaly stabbing herself when she puts her hand down, right on one of the needles. "Oww...hahahahhahaa."

Hiei rolls his eyes, sinks down the wall, and smirks at Miranda. "Very smooth onna."

Miranda glares with glazed, red-rimmed eyes at the midget. "Shut up."

Kurama cracks his neck a few times, his eyes still closed, and his face rather pale. Quietly, he comments,"I do believe I feel ill."

Hearing him, Rhea laughs, and also sinks down the wall, so that they are all sitting now. "No dip sherlock," she says, trying not to laugh more.

Kurama pouts very exaggeratedly, doing his best whiny schoolboy voice."That's not very nice..."

Meanwhile, Miranda is giggling stupidly in the background.

Rhea glares at him, determined not to let him win.. whatever him winning means.. what were they doing again? "Deal with it," she says, deciding it's always a safe thing to say.

At the same time, Miranda grins, and crawls over to Hiei, kissing him on the lips. "Hello."

Kurama cracks up laughing idioticallly, then randomly stops, opens his eyes, and stares at Rhea, his pupils dilated and a weird shine to them.

Rhea rolls her eyes, not noticing the look on Kurama's face."Idiot."

Kurama growls lightly and crawls over to her. "That's also not nice. I think you'll have to pay for all that."

Hiei grabs Miranda's hair, and drags her close, completely ignoring her small yelps of pain.

Miranda thinks to herself, _Oww...that hurts...I love flamingos..._

Rhea's eyes widen slightly, but she keeps her grin in place."What are you planning..." It wasn't a question.

Kurama's only response was to grin.

Miranda's eyes widen suddenly as she looks over Hiei's shoulder. She gasps. "Flamingos..." she says, reverently.

Hiei stares at her like she's completely gone crazy, which she altogether might have.

Rhea joins Hiei in staring at Miranda.

But Kurama's eyes widen. "Those aren't flamingos! Those are pelicans!"

Miranda growls, and turns on him, her eyes flashing with anger. "They're FLAMINGOS!"

Kurama growls. "PELICANS!" he shouts.

Bored, Hiei randomly says, "ICE CREAM."

Joining in the fun game, Rhea says,"LOLLIPOPS."

On an unspoken but unanimous decision, they all run to Wal-Mart to get lollipops.

Hiei suddenly turns his famous death-glare on Rhea.

Completely out of character, Rhea blows him a kiss. "Hi."

Kurama's face twitches, and he bends down and whispers to Miranda. "I think the pelicans have taken over Rhea's mind." He looks at her very seriously.

Hiei tilts his head to the side, and for God knows what reason, blows a kiss back.

Equally scared, Miranda whispers back, "And I think the flamingos have stolen Hiei's brain."

Hiei's eyes widen with sudden realization. Turning to Kurama, he shouts, "Kurama! I have to tell you something!"

Kurama nods absentmindedly."I need to use the bathroom too."

Rhea starts sobbing from nowhere, and Miranda joins in.

Hiei shakes his head. "No! I just realized! I'm bisexual!"

This announcement makes Miranda choke on her lollipop.

Absentmindedly, Rhea thumps her on the back, and grins pervertedly at Kurama. "And you? What are you?"

Kurama looks at the wall, wondering about that very question."I do not know..."

With no drama whatsoever, Miranda chokes and dies, thanks to the lollipop which no one managed to save her from.

Hiei takes a closer look at the body."Hey look! I think she's dead." He carefully pokes her in the side with his shoe, accidentally slips and falls on her, landing on his spinal cord, dying instantly, his hand on Miranda's chest.

Kurama starts laughing uncontrollably. "Even dead they're horny."

Rhea snickers at the word."I'm always horny...I can't believe I just told you that." She blinks in suprise at herself.

Kurama looks at her, his eyes wide. "Hey, me too!"

A random person who was walking by stops and stares at them. "Are you guys high."

Rhea and Kurama look at each other in a conspiratory way. Together, they say,"Maaaaaybe...", run out of the store, leaving the dead bodies behind.

**_THE END_**

**lol...**


End file.
